


Roses in the Summertime

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hidden Sex, Incest, Mother/Son, Rough Sex, Sister/Brother, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Jaune is the son of Summer Rose, He's always loved his two sisters and his Mom for as long as he couold remember, though after going away to college their relationship has changed a bit. More distant. Maybe a day at the beach will cure that lingering weirdness?[Commission] [Incest] [Brother/sister] [mother/son] [car sex] [hidden sex]
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Roses in the Summertime

Moment of this - Shelby marry

You always looking for the same thing,  
Damn shame  
So wipe your bloody knees and talk about it  
It’d be too easy to forget all of it  
But I don’t wanna miss a moment of this.

Two twin globes of pale bouncing assflesh gripped his hard, throbbing rod with a tension he could feel rushing through her whole body. The bouncing of the truck along the bumbling dirt road the only thing that caused her to bounce up and up along his turgid shaft. The back end of her tight red one piece swimsuit pushed to the side to let his cock slip between the cheeks of her plump round bubble butt. The twin pale marshmallows mashing their fatty flesh into his thighs, the head of his cock pushing against the slick surface of her swimsuit making it bulge with the obscene imprint of his mushroom crown before bouncing up with a pothole, her ass sliding up his cock until the tip poked dangerously at her tight back door.

Jaune, as it turned out to be, was trying desperately to restrain himself, this foreign feeling lighting his skin on fire, sweating pouring over him to the point his simple white T-shirt was bleeding through, clinging to his chest and arms. Hugging every angular muscle with its all but seethrough complexion, taking on more of the pale fleshy tone than its normal white. His strong arms, rigid with a strength that made the woman in his arms surprised, held her in place by gripping the thin curve of her hips, a tiny little stomach that met wide child bearing hips, that perfect bubbly jiggling ass normally covered chastely by this swimsuit pulled up into her asscrack that showed off both her wonderful pale melony asscheeks.

He really was trying to keep her steady, as much as his cock was already out, he needed to keep her controlled, he couldn’t put it inside. It wasn’t about the two other people in the car with them, the driver and the passenger in front of them while the two dryhumping college students practically fucked in the back.

No it wasn’t that. It was that the woman in his arms, the petite, fat bottomed minx, holding back moans by biting into her finger. The woman who had pulled his cock out and started to grind his cock into her backside.

Was Ruby Rose, his sister.

Well half sister. Jaune and Yang were twins, both born by some blond asshole summer didn’t speak about anymore. That was all side dressing though, with Yang in the passenger seat in front of them and Summer humming along to some pop song on the radio, having ruby grinding against his cock, sitting in his lap, stroking herself through her swim suit with one hand while her teeth dig hard into her thumb to hold back every little mewling sound.

How did he get here?

Well it all started around eight hours ago.

Jaune was sitting on the toilet, cock in hand, he really had to do this, he didn’t have a room to go jerk off in. He and Yang were back for summer vacation to visit family before their classes started up again in the fall. Ruby had taken him and Yang’s room when they graduated, so he was stuck on the couch. After all now, it was a little weird for him and Yang to share a room, since she… developed while away, nearly three cup sizes in six months, going from a c to a triple D. The same size as their mom.

Not that he really wanted to know about their busts, he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t one of those pervs that spied on his sister. His friends teased him that it must be amazing to have ‘that fap fuel’ around, but Jaune really didn’t look at his sister like that, not to mention they were twins, it was kind of like lusting after himself.

But since he had no place to privately jerk off, here he was, stroking his cock off and trying not to groan too loud in the small one person bathroom that was criminally cramped. His feet were pushed out against the counter, trying to stretch out and let his balls breath. 

He pulled his shirt up, looking at the clean hairless expanse of his defined v shaped abs, transitioning perfectly into the darker complexion of his length, a mighty nine inches of pure hard cockmeat, thick around that even his hand couldn’t connect all the way around. Each rigid, thrumming vein pulsing under his finger with each pump of his heart.

Mind flittering to thoughts of his thicc, curvy homeroom teacher, watching her ass sway back and forth in that tight pencil skirt. Like she was trying to seduce every boy in her class. Miss Goodwitch, what a milf. Well cougar, she didn’t have kids. 

Jaune could fix that.

He could so perfectly picture her curvy lithe figure, the supple bounce and sashay of her hips, wiggling from side to side on those heels with each tantilizing step. The way her skirt hugged that fat rear end, the outline of her thin, almost thong panties showing so perfectly that they could even make out the lacy frills that made up its trim.

Her thigh pantyhose clinging to those wide grabbable thighs, showing just how the absolute territory of her legs stretched the fabric to being seethrough, her long legs thinning down to a perfect muscular length.

Gods he was close, just a little longer.

“JAUNE!” Ruby…

Not now! He begged Please not now!

“Jaune, we’re getting in the car, hurry up!” 

“I’m cumming!” He shouted, groaning in a building wave that coiled in his gut. That crashing tidal wave about to crest past the point of no return.

“Come on barf boy! Sun’s wasting!” Yang called to him, hammering her fist against the well locked bathroom door. “I’m not wasting my tanning time because you gotta pee, you can do that at the bathrooms there!”

And she ruined it. Fuck.

Feeling the moment leave him, like a twig snapped he couldn’t put it back together. His cock already getting softer in his hand. There was still that growling inside him, that horny desire to keep going but his body and mind were denying it. No jerk off, only horny.

Groaning more in annoyance than pleasure he faked his business by flushing and washing his hands. Stuffing his painfully neglected length into his pants, trying to ignore how sensitive it felt stuffed in his boxers, he unlocked and opened the doors. Looking to see Yang and Ruby waiting in the hallways for him. Both of them carrying boxes out towards the car.

Yang wore her tight Yellow tanktop, tits pushed flat against a box that had sand-toys, towels, suntan lotion, everything you’d need for a day at the beach. Even one of those massive umbrellas so keep you in the shade. Her cut off blue jeans pulled up high so that the bottom of her ass fell out, showing off her perfect pale cheeks. Her long, smooth bare legs came down to simple black socks and wide, thick skater sneakers. Her long hair was tied back to keep it out of the way while she shifted, flexing each muscle of her curvy figure.

Ruby was smaller, only carrying the cooler that had their lunches and water in it, a few sodas, a bottle of wine probably. Yang liked to keep it classy and drink straight from the bottle while at the beach. Ruby was wearing a barely anything red t-shirt, just simple fabric but it was clinging to her lithe body, handful c-cup tits bouncing with their evident lack of a bra. Her legs hugged perfectly by tight black leggings, showing off her wonderfully plump thighs with their flattering shillutette. 

Now, Jaune never ogled his sisters. He didn’t pick up on how good their bodies looked in their borderline porn outfits. The way both of them were practically dripping embodiments of sex. Even if they didn’t intend to, they were just wearing comfy clothes that were light enough to get them to the beach so they could change. Their bodies were so young, bouncy, tight, sexy, that they could turn heads wearing parkas. 

What the blonde haired rose did pick up, the only thing of their bodies he picked up, was Ruby’s tight perfect bubble butt. He tried to reason it was because he had been jerking off to the thought of Goodwitch’s fat milf ass, but the way Ruby bounced to readjust her grip, how it made her ass ripple, clap together in the vibrating black fabric. Each resounding ripple of her plush flesh evidently clear just in view. 

Well simply put, it poked something inside him it shouldn’t have.

Jaune had never looked at his sisters in a sexual manner, they were family. However, this growling inside him, like his stomach was hungry, but it was different. A growling of an animal, a dog prowling towards its prey, staring at its neck, the beast’s target.

His eyes glued to that bouncing, pert behind with that same look. Maybe he could fake a stomach ache and get enough time to finally stroke one out?

Jaune blinked and chastised himself. That was his sister! He couldn’t even think about her remotely while he was… he couldn’t, that was wrong!

“Here let me take that.” He grabbed the handle of the cooler from Ruby and stepped out ahead of her, he really didn’t want to stand behind her right now, watching her wobble with the effort of carrying something that heavy, even if he lifted it effortlessly. 

“Thanks!” She chirped happily, smiling a big bright, innocent, wide toothed beam. When she followed after him, stepping faster to get up beside him, her smaller legs needing to move a little faster to keep up. “Wow you really got big at college!” she marveled.

Jaune nearly twisted his ankle, coughing aggressively to the point it almost hurt. How- was it- could she-? He tried to look down to make sure he has actually put his dick away instead of letting it wave around like a perverted idiot. He couldn’t see past the cooler.

“Your arms are massive!” Ruby reached out and put her hand on the solid truck of muscle that was his bicep. That was another thing that he and Yang had in common, they hadn’t planned it but both of them signed up for different gyms and came back home in various stages of being ripped. Jaune could see the flexing muscles of his arms from pulling up the cooler. Not to mention the thin, two sizes to big tanktop he used to working out did very little to hide how well defined his pectorals, well really his whole chest and abs, are. It was just loose enough you couldn’t see the definition of his size pack, or the perfect curved line of the V leading down to that mighty cock.

“You think so?” He asked with a cock grin, a little bashfulness behind it, a little pink blush from his embarrassing overreaction that made him freak out a second ago. ”Think I’m stronger than Yang now?” 

“Pfft, fat chance.” Yang looked over her shoulder at them, her sly, mischievous smirk on her face. “I can still bench you both, tubby over there still binges on ramen every weekend, won’t get any of those girls from the gym you’re creeping on if you keep that up..” She chastised, a playful ribbing.

“I think Jaune’s plenty strong.” Ruby puffed her chest out, standing up for her older brother. “Any of those girls would be lucky to have him!” She really meant it too, what a good sister.

“See, Yang?” Jaune nodded towards Ruby. “Half the girls in any room think I’m great.”

“60 percent” A voice corrected. Everyone looking over to see their beautiful, radiant Mother opening the front door and stepping into their perfect, quaint home. “I happen to think you’re wonderful.”

“You don’t count.” Yang shook her head.

“Yes she does~” Jaune quipped back, stepping past her with the cooler clutched tightly in his hands, giving his mom a peck on the cheek as he slipped around her. He was a lucky guy, to have such a nice family, even if Yang was a little shit, they were all kind, all so full of joy.

Jaune got to the trunk, trying to pry it open and fumbling with the lock blindly, still trying to hold onto the cooler. “Hey, mom? Is the lock stuck?”

“Here let me.” Yang rolled her eyes, pulling on the latch with a noticeable amount of effort, pulling hard with one hand. There was a pause before she pulled hard with both of her mitts. Her chest bounced in the confines of her yellow top, a great amount of effort needed to pull the latch finally open with a resounding crash. “THERE!” She grunted, louder than she intended.

“Sorry, I need to get that looked at.” Summer tried to play it off, loading the cooler in, with a certain amount of urgency, clearly trying to hide the obvious. They really couldn’t afford to get their older-than-sand car looked at. It was expensive enough for Yang and Jaune to both be attending college. 

“Both of you just scuttle into the car, alright? We don’t have all day, right?” Her peppy voice erasing every fear in his mind. 

Today was going to be great!

Even if, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t get Ruby’s ass bouncing out of his head.

_____________

The beach had been a bad choice for his horn addled brain. Girls in bikinis splashing around in water, sun bathing, laughing and giggling. 

It didn’t help that they set up their towels and umbrella next to a volleyball net, in which Yang insisted on playing, so he had to keep his eyes away from that area at all costs. 

On the other hand his mother was laying on her stomach, pert, perfect butt on full display with her oiled up ass practically devouring the bottom string of her plain black one piece. It didn’t help that it seemed like every single move of her movements was followed by a satisfied little moan that made her sound like she was in the middle of a porno.

So obviously that direction was also off limits for his roaming gaze. That only left one place left to look and honestly it might have been the worst. Ruby was out playing in the water, the skirt of her swim trunks flaying up to reveal the tight hugging shorts under it. Her tight little ass on full display every time the water receded with the waves. 

“Hey Jaune can you put a little more lotion on me? I didn’t quite get my back.” His eyes pulled away from the bubbly bouncing girl in the water and over to his mom. To which he had to fight the urge to take a harsh breath in. She had pulled down her top to her waist so that she could get a more full tan, covering her chest with one arm, barely doing anything but hiding her nipples from his view, her other hand holding out a lotion bottle.

Her fingers sunk into the plush flesh of her tits, they looked amazing, round, perfect, so soft. They pillowed out over her arm, her face a little flushed from the heat, she had a shy little smile on her lips. 

Jaune realized he was staring and quickly grabbed the bottle. “R-right, uh, yeah. Here.”

He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, his mouth was so dry. Shifting over so that he was on his knees beside her, he put the oil over his hands and rubbed them together. His fingers glistening in the sunlight, sliding over each other like butter. He let out a shaky breath before his palms found purchase against the small of her spine.

“Mmm~” Summer let out a groan of pleasure feeling his hands push against the small of her back. “Mmm- just like that, Baby.” 

Fuck, did she had to make it sound like she was getting off to this?!

His hands rose up, pushing over her flesh, watching it bunch under his thumbs, her body tense from his touch, recoiling and melting against him in equal measure. Each tentative movement making her stretch her legs out and then pull them back, arcing her knees and kicking them in the air in slow wide arcs. His hands moved up over her shoulders, then circling down around the outside, his fingers cupping the curve of her sides.

Until his fingers brushed against something soft.

Her tits.

Jaune tried not to pause but it was impossible not to, the realization his fingers were brushing along the outside of her plush, squished flat chest, hit him like a truck. He tried to pass it off as readjusting, shifting his legs and dragging his hands lower. Down over the curve of her hips, fingers wrapping around to her stomach from his angle. He tried to not think about how good of a grip it was, how much it felt like he was holding onto her hips, ploughing his cock into her-

Jaune, that’s your mom! He tried to tell himself. But he couldn’t shake the growing sense of lust building in his gut.

“Just get my legs now, Baby.” She waved over her shoulder, putting her legs down flat, so that he could easily rub the oil into the long pallid lengths of her calves. 

His hands connected to the, by contrast, tight muscles under her smooth skin. Rubbing over her long mature legs starting at the pit of her knee and down towards her ankles. His fingers pushed against the flesh of her legs, drawing over them with a sense of dominance and power at how small they felt in his grasp.

Gods her legs were sexy, long lines that led up to the fat wobbly mounds of assflesh perched atop them, each time he adjusted her legs it wobbled in such a dramatic, perfect way. Instinctively his hands started to roam farther up, moving over her thighs, feeling the more fatty flesh gobble up his fingers, letting them sink in with how tightly he was grabbing her. So thick, so soft, fleshy, he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between them, feel her squeeze his head with their soft surface.

“AH!” Yang shouted from the distance, just loud enough to shake Summer and her son out of their barely restrained lustful trance. “Oh come on!”

They looked over to see Yang looking up at the sky, covering her head with her hand, like she’d been hit by something falling from the sky. There was only a second of confusion before the pattering of rain against their umbrella made it clear what was going on. There were a few clouds in the sky, but the ones closing in from the horizon were dark and brooding. 

“Mom!” Ruby called, running back onto the shore.

Summer sat up and in one swift movement adjusted her swimtop, giving Jaune a weird shaky smile, both of them feeling a little strange in the moment but clearly needing to put that aside to deal with this new issue.

“Well so much for a trip to the beach…” she grumbled just under her breath.

______________________

“Mom hurry up.” Yang groaned, huddling with ruby under the umbrella while a downpour of rain threatened to collapse the thin veneer of plastic down on them. Meanwhile both Jaune and her were pulling at the trunk latch, Yang having already exhausted herself pulling on it. 

“Don’t worry, honey, I just need to get this open.” She groaned, pulling one last time, a crack of thunder resounding above them. “Alright!” A huff “Okay… Okay… We’ll put it in the back seat. Jaune, Ruby, just squeeze in as best you can, okay?”

“Huh-” Jaune tried to protest, his day already weird enough with these mixed feelings of lust and shame.

“Okay!” Ruby cut him off and quickly moved to help load the cooler into their beat up, shit box of a car. 

Jaune tried to speak some protests, saying it would be better if Yang went into the back seat, to which Yang was having none of, she was the oldest, she got shotgun. That was that. So he was pushed in beside Ruby, one hip pressed hard against the door, the other smushed against her hip. Clearly she was just as unhappy about it even if she tried to put on a bright happy face. 

It didn’t help that she was thicker than honey on a snowy day, she took up more than half the seat they were meant to share, that perfect melony ass more than enough to force him off the seat. Still this was more than enough to make him uncomfortably aware of how stupidly fat her ass really was. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” She asked, leaning a little closer to him, whispering in a husky voice. Why did she have to be so sweet? So sexy. The way her questioning voice was accompanied by her chest just ever so slightly brushing up against his arm even if it was just a little side-boob.

“N-no” He lied, though clearly it was more about the length he was trying to keep soft between his legs. He could deal with a little pain in his hip, but it was impossible to hide a boner in this position if he got one. Still it was clear he was just saying that and didn’t mean it. She could obviously tell. 

Rain pattered against the roof of their car, Summer slamming her door shut, making the whole beast wobble back and forth. “Alright kids, sorry about that, We’ll have to go back tomorrow if it’s sunny.”

She let out an uneasy sigh, looking over at Yang who had her face turned towards the pouring rain running against the passenger window. Clearly having lost interest and upset her fun day at the beach was ruined. Summer turned her head back to look at Ruby and Jaune who were pushed together so tightly. It was clear she felt incredibly guilty, ashamed, all of the bad emotions. 

Jaune put on a big, fake smile, trying to pretend like everything was alright. “Hey, I just like being closer to little Rubes, it was fun while it lasted, right?”

“I guess.” Yang offhandidly commented.

“It was a lot of fun!” Ruby agreed.

That seemed to cheer their mom up. At least for the moment. She turned back around and focused on starting the car and getting them home.

Why did the drive have to be so slow? Cars were lined up back to back, clearly the roads were practically flooded out and everyone was trying to be safe, but Things only got worse and worse the more Ruby started to squirm next to him, clearly in more discomfort than he had originally thought. Then again he had a soft cushion of her ass to keep his mind off the digging sensation of the door, meanwhile he didn’t want to brag but she was pressed up against hard muscle and a rough cardboard box full of pointy objects. Clearly he got the better deal of all this.

Jaune leaned in a little closer, keeping his voice low to not distract Summer while she was driving. “Can I move at all to make you more comfortable?”

“I-I’m fine, really!” She tried to sound chipper with her hushed tone. He wasn’t buying it at all.

“Rubes…”

“F-fine, yeah.. I uh..” She shifted. “Just let me..” She stood up, only just for a second, trying to adjust a little more. 

They hit a bump.

Ruby landed hard against his lap, the heaven of her soft round ass pressing against his lap, her sweet cheery smelling hair against his face, his hands groping her stomach and hips to hold her steady. It all happened so fast, he was barely aware that she’d even landed until it was already too late.

“S-sorry, I’m not too heavy am I?”

“N-no, that’s- not-” The issue…. He wasn’t to finish. No the issue was that her body was so soft in his hands, her scent was intoxicating, filling his head and making him feel a little dizzy. His cock throbbed. He repressed it but couldn’t help but feel it brush against the perfect cleft of her ass, so tightly outlined by her swimsuit and pressed against the thin confines of his, she was practically melting onto him like memory foam.

“I’ll try to not crush you.” Her cheeks a hot flushed red.

Though all her trying to adjust was doing was grinding her plush cheeks against his lap. It was a sloppy lapdance but that’s the only thing he could call it. Pushing back against him, hard and grinding her cheek against his desperately trying-to-stay-soft member. Then she’d lift only for her head to push against the roof of the car and for her to sit back down, her soft round cheek playing flush against his cock, then grinding left and right while she tried to place her feet differently. 

She rolled her hips, arcing her back to try and keep her ass off him but all that served to do was roll her rear back and forth of his lap, something that made him wince while sucking in air through his teeth.

“S-sorry!” She sounded a little startled, obviously unsure of what to do.

“Rubes, it’s fine, just sit down, it’s not far till home now.” Jaune tried to reason, though he knew they had at least another twenty minutes, if the roads weren’t terrible at that. Then there was the traffic. Absolutely terrible traffic making the process even slower.

“Y-you sure?” her tentative voice, clearly understanding that there was some awkward tension around this. Jaune doubted she really understood -why- there was this tense air between them. Her face a dower little turn that made his heart crunch under some invisible weight in his chest. Her body settling down onto his lap with little ceremony to that heavy plop, though this ended up being a bad decision, she ended up settling down with one of her cheeks pressed firmly down onto the threateningly sensitive length of his man meat. So soft in it’s plush tensile impression forming to him in a perfect cup.

She stared out the window at the drizzle of rain with the dark clouds over them, practically turning the day to night, hard to see anything, only the dimmest outline of Ruby’s body pressed against him. He doubted that anyone in front of them could even tell how rigid the two siblings were. Ruby was still shifting in his lap, her perfect memory foam ass grinding against his thighs like she was trying to find a way to sit comfortably on him.

“What up, Rubes?” His voice a low little whisper.

“N-nothing.” She murmured back, hesitance rattling in each syllable of her tone.

“Yeah?” His voice the equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

“I jurstdnnt-”

Her mumbling was cute, Jaune felt his heart tremble, a little possessive nature coiling into his brotherly being. He loved his younger sister and how even at her age, just getting ready to graduate, she still stayed that cute innocent girl that he played with as a kid. “You just…” He prodded.

“Don’t like being a bother.” She finished, her grumbling voice conjoined with her looking over her shoulder, an adorably sexy blush spread across her cute innocent features. Jaune’s fingers tensed on her hips, gods no, she was too cute. The way she pushed out her lower lip, her eyebrows curling up into an embarrassed look, mouth sightly open. He couldn’t help but imagine this was how she’d look back at him, begging for him to let her cum.

“Oh, sorry! I’m sitting on something.” Ruby commented, feeling something hard and long poke into her back side, about to sit up but Jaune held her in place when she tried to get up.

“R-rubes!” He growled in a low breath so Summer couldn’t hear. “I-it’s fine, just don-don’t move, please.” There was a breathlessness to his voice that made Ruby pause. She’d never had Jaune act like this. It was just the way that every movement she made was a long slow stroke of those plush perfect cheeks against his length, her breaths coming harsher just like his own, each grunt of effort a pleasured sound of bliss to his addled little brain. 

“J-Jaune, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She pushed back to get closer to him now, her back pressed against his chest, her ass even more aggressively rubbing against his bulge with each bump of the car's slow progression. “I-I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it's not that.” Jaune tried to explain but he had to force his eyes closed, obviously feeling it a little too much, he wanted to explain he just pulled something, or that this was something that just happened and she should ignore him. Ruby didn’t wait for his response, testing the waters in the way she always did. She repeated the action, dragging her waist forward and away from him before pushing outback, grinding against the bulge in his pants with the soft curve of her ass smothering him. “Fuuu-” He cut himself off but the outwards breath was clearly heard by pretty much everyone in the car.

“You good back there?” Yang asked with only mild sarcasm. 

“J-just cramped.” Jaune groaned, more than a little euphoric bliss seeping into his words, luckily Yang didn’t seem to notice. 

Ruby did though.

She lifted herself off him, depriving that blissful plushness from pressing against his length, leaving him wanting so desperately. 

“I did hurt you.” She concluded from the pained expression on his face. Though obviously from how much he wanted her to just sit back down he wasn’t in any pain from having the wildest and only lapdance of his life. 

“N-no, it’s not like that.” Jaune breathed, fingers weak and shaking on her hips, wanting so badly to pull her back down but nothing he shouldn't. His will fighting against his impulses with a ferocity. “I-it.”

“It feels good, r-really good.” He finally admitted. 

“Good?”

“Yeah- I… I Here.” Pulling her back onto his lap he caved in, finally just giving in to the depraved lust filling his mind, he could explain later. “You- you’re soft and it feels really…. Really good.” His voice directly in her ear now.

Hands moving her back and forth so she was gliding her soft round ass against his cock, showing her how to move, riding him like she was jerking off his length with the mass of her rear. Jaune tried to resist as much as he could but even little movements, just a slight back and forth were enough with her wonderfully plump rump, the best ass he’d ever seen grinding against him, he was still so far from cumming just from this though.

“T-that feels weird.”

“Bad?”

“No-no, good, but a strange good.” Ruby huffed, her breaths coming out in strangled little gasps, obviously this level of grinding doing something to her too. “I-I didn’t… I… your… thingy…” She groaned. “It’s rubbing against me. “B-but- I- this isn’t- we’re not…”

“We’re not uh… having.” Neither of them could say it, but he was glad she at least knew the sexual implications of what they were doing, even if the lengths she knew was that this wasn’t sex but clearly something sexual. It made him feel less like a scumbag, now all he had to get over was grinding against his younger sister and enjoying it so, so fucking much.

She didn’t seem to hate it though, her own face contorting into a restainted mewling bliss, biting onto her lower lip to stop the moans from slipping past her lips. Moving her own hips in time with his hands to grind herself through her swimsuit against the bulge in his pants. “J-jaune, this is so good, yo-you, feel so good~ Ahh” a little moan escaping her mouth, not even going over the rattling of rain on the roof’s surface.

A hand placed firmly on his knee, she started to push back against him, rolling her hips so that her clit pressed down against him, like she was humping the corner of a desk, biting onto her lower lip and shutting her eyes lightly, lost in the pleasure of something hard pressing up against her tight little snatch. 

“J-Jaune~” She moaned, a little breathless note.

“Rubes~” He grunted, a hand roaming up from her hips to her stomach, pressing against her navel while the other roamed lower to press against one of those heavenly orbs of ass flesh. Increasing the pressure of that magnificent behind on his length. She clearly understood that this was something sexual, something they as siblings shouldn’t be doing, but was losing the battle of will versus temptation to the first realization that touching herself could bring such unimaginable pleasure.

“T-this isn’t-... It’s just a bumpy car, right?” Her words were pleading, shaky, a mewling little mix of desperation for the pleasure and his understanding that they just pretend for one blissful moment this is still an accident neither of them understands. To give into temptation and pleasure, allow themselves that euphoria, that dark, taboo indulgence. 

“Just a car- Ah~ Ride, yeah. Nothing out of the ordinary.” He lied through his teeth like a father telling his kids about the easter bunny. “Just let me get a better grip so you don’t slip, sis.” 

His hands moved again, up from her navel, over the flow of her ribs towards the mounds of small perky titflesh still coioled in her one piece swimwear. Ruby wasn’t busty by any measure but the velvety soft breast played out under his fingers with divine elegance, she was maybe a C, a small C. But they had a tensile perk to them like her round perfect bubble butt that felt heavenly to knead and mold with his large hands.

Ruby took a harsh breath in, bringing up a finger and biting into it to stifle any lingering moans of pleasure, obviously she’d never even considered her chest as an erogenous zone, her eyes practically rolling back into her skull. She pushed her pelvis down onto his in a tense little pulse that made both of their bodies shudder in surprise rocking pleasure.

His other hand still on the plush mound of her ass, gripping it harder, kneading that soft stress ball with all the pent up lust building in how restrained he was. Jaune wanted nothing more than to pull out his cock and crush it between her two wonderful cheeks, to just push her forward and hotdog that amazing ass, but he couldn’t really do that with everyone else in the car now could he? 

Ruby didn’t seem to have those reservations.

A hand rolling up the leg of his swim trunks until her palm was wrapped around the bulge in his pants. Feeling the hard length of turgid cockmeat in something more accurate than between her legs. She let out a deep approving groan cupping his manhood, placing her hand flat at the underside of its girth, steadying it as she ground against it with renewed vigor, pushing it back into her clit at a better angle. 

Then she just said fuck it, reaching around the rolled up bunch of his trunks she put skin to skin, wrapping her delicate fingers around his cock, pausing there like she’d been bitten by a snake. Some part of both of them knew there was no coming back from this point. She, his sister, was grabbing onto his cock with the intention of rubbing it against her clit until she came. They really were too far gone. Jaune was okay with that.

So was Ruby.

She stroked his length, pulling up and down along its pre covered surface, slick with lust her silken palm rolled over his thick steel rod almost like she was scared of it, he couldn’t blame her. Jaune wasn’t small, he knew that, not that he thought of himself as ‘hung’ nine inches of turgid pale flesh, meanwhile Ruby was a small girl, he could just picture his coock lines up against her stomach and realized just how much of her would be ‘displaced’ taking him.

Not that they were going to- they couldn’t- this was just…. Dry humping? A bumpy car ride, right, that's all this was. A bumpy car ride where his cock slipped out and started rubbing against his sisters dripping wet slit through her wedged tight swimsuit, so exposed he could practically feel her sensitive clit through the fabric.

“Hey Rubes, you don’t want to get your clothes dirty. Here.” Jaune moved his hand down over the crux of her body. Away from that supple pert teet and over the swell of her stomach, down towards her mound. Fingers trailed over the veneer fabric of her swimwear, feeling her body tense the close he got to touching that pretty kitty of hers. Hids fingers curled against the small bit of stretchy clothing that separated them, pulling it back with an agonising slowness that made Ruby practically vibrate with anticipation.

He pulled it so that it peels off the wet flesh of her cunt lips, an audible Shlick of her desperately wet she was for him. Then he pulled it to the side, he couldn’t really see, her body was in the way, but he did see her clean pale shaven pubic mound on full display with his cock sticking up between her legs, their aching sexes just centimeters apart. He could so easily just push his cock into her,take his little sister right here and bury his cock so deep in her she’d never lose the memory or shape. But luckily it was Ruby who was slowly stroking his cock, taking advantage of his hesitancy to plough her fertile field and pressing her pussy against the flat length of his turgid rod.

Both of them shuddering at the sensation of heat engulfing the connecting between them, smooth, lust lubed flesh grinding against each other with a whole new world of electric sensation. “Oh, Daddy~”

“Shit~” Jaune cursed, a low beastial growl right into Ruby’s ear. Her own body melting against him, one of her hands coming back over her head to wrap her fingers into fistfulls of his hair, grabbing onto him desperately. Nails dragging over his golden mane of hair as she arched her back to rest her head on his shoulder. Where did she learn about that?

And why did it have to be so fucking hot? She could feel him growing harder against her snatch. Her breaths getting quicker and more needy, discovering they both had a shared kink, a surprise but certainly a welcome one. Jaune could feel his guts boiling, fingers coiling against her flesh with a intense lust growling inside him, like a beast he’d never experienced before. He wanted more...

“D-Daddy- tha- right there!” Her voice a higher toned whine. Jaune took his hand off that plush expanse of her stomach, drawing it up until it covered over her mewling little mouth, she was making too much noise and as much as he wanted to lose himself into that lustful pit of ecstasy he didn’t want his mom finding out about this ‘bumpy car ride’ if he could help it.

“Shhh, good girl~ Just keep riding me, just like that.” The words didn’t sound like his, rolling off his tongue from someplace sultry, a dark demeure that had never made itself evident until now. Ruby didn’t seem to mind the little change in demeanor, eyes rolling back into her head and tongue lazily pushed against his fingers, rolling out between them while she moaned a suppressed little grunt against the pallid digits covering her maw. Her hips grinding against his length with a slow methodical rhythm. Each time her wet lips coiled over the sensitive head of his cock an involuntary wince raptured his body, feeling every inch of her dripping desire lingering on his hard, vascular flesh.

Ruby pulled those digits into her mouth, putting them between her teeth and over the rough surface of her tongue. Rolling her taste buds over the slender, rough fingers curling in her maw. She closed her lips around them, lavishing them in loving attention with the dexterous organ in her mouth.

He could feel the rolling throaty moans coiling over his hand, vibrating along his fingers as she sucked on them. Her tongue sliding between the space between them, rolling over the left then under the right. Dragging over his finger print like she was trying to memorize every line and ridge. 

Jaune couldn’t help but imagine her tongue running over his cock, wondering how it compared to the lips currently rolling over his length. 

Her teeth grazed against his flesh, eyes looking back over her shoulder, lips puckered over his fingers, eyes dripping with a frenzied lust. Jaune was practically picturing her eyes as hearts with how much desire lingered behind those tantalizing silver pearls. Her tongue working in combination with her hips to drill into every inch of his being how badly she wanted him. “How does my kitty feel, Daddy?”

When she rose, grinding the head of his cock against the sensitive bud of her clit, trying to draw out that building orgasm deep in her core. Jaune was only violently aware that a subtle thrust of his hips would push that thin veneer of chastity between them, that he was so close to forcing every inch of his feat meat into that tight little snatch practically sucking him in.

His hand on her tit, on her tongue, holding her tight, she wouldn’t even be able to stop him if he just pulled down on her.

“Ope!” Was about all the warning they got, just as Jaune pulled down on his sister the car lurched, pushing his hips up anyway. Forcing them together in a hard wet flesh on flesh slapping sound. Summer just chuckled a little. “Sorry the road is really bad up ahead.”

Jaune and Ruby were practically tensed stone, stuck together with the overwhelming heat of their ‘accidental’ connection. It didn’t help that it wasn’t some slow sensual pace, but Jaune could feel every inch of his turgid fuck stick wrapped in velvety softwet folds of her tight snatch. Not to mention even from this angle he could see the defined bulge of his length poking against her stomach, really driving home just how full that length of iron hard cock made her.

Her eyes were gone, hiding behind the lids that drooped over her vision, tongue sticking out between his fingers while a whined little mewl echoed in the back of her throat. 

The car lurched again, bouncing Ruby on his cock with each reverberation a fresh new heaven of silken folds gliding over each rigid vein of his length. Both of them trying desperately to hold in their voices, doubled over in the wracking waves of pleasure that cascaded over their writhing bodies. 

But neither tried to pull out. 

This was unlike anything, the pleasure so paramount in their blissfully idyllic, sex dumbed mind. They both had the same thought, at the same time, Ruby bouncing on his cock, fluids gushing around the rigid length and rolling down his balls to stain the absorbent car seat below. They both had no regrets, that thought was that the reason this was taboo was because if everyone figured out how good this was they wouldn’t do anything else. 

Jaune pulled on her chin, still covering her mouth, this time pulling her towards him so that their noses brushed against each other. Her eyes tried to focus, finding the features of his face until their mets finally met. They didn’t need a word, or even hesitate after he saw the lust pooling in the densest part of her pupils. Their lips crashed together with a greedy hunger, open mouthed beasital lust driving them deeper into each other. 

Without the need to cover her mouth, Jaune reached down to swap hands off her tits, groping her other free breast, kneading the perky handful of titflesh. All the while his other hand roamed over the silken flesh of her stomach until he found the little bud of her well shlicked clit between her legs. Running his thumb over it’s sensitive surface, making her shudder against the flat of his chest, the spot where their sexes met quivering in the building orgasm threatening to utterly destroy the small girl.

“Daddy~” Her words a breathy whisper against his lips, devoured by him in the hungry response of his lips and against hers, he wanted to feel her writhe against him, cumming hard around the length of his cock.

And he was going to fill her up, fill that fertile womb with every ounce of pent up cum. He was going to mark her, make her his. She already was afterall.

Jaune wasn’t sure where that possessiveness came from, but he liked it.

Ruby managed to cum quietly, pressing her face against him while her body bent against him, knees pressing together while she shivered from her toes all the way up to to her head, Eyes fluttering and disappearing into the back of her skull while her tongue went lip against his. Whole body going tense and rigid against the still pistoning cock, the car keeping her stiff body riding him hard and fast.

He came too, deep inside her, warm spunk filling her up, filling the spaces his cock didn’t and cramming every nook and cranny of her little cunny with creamy white jizz. It felt so good to let it out inside her, feeling it spill out around his length and her lips, dripping over his balls to mix with the puddle of her lustful juices staining the seats. That need to mark his sister finally filled, more gratifying than anything he’d ever felt in his life. The single greatest release he’d ever felt.

A low groan escaped from his mouth to hers. Pelling his lips away from hers and looking at her fucked-into-barely-conscious eyes. Her body limp against his while she tried desperately to fill her lungs with air and catch her breath. 

“Home!” Summer yelled from the drivers seat, Shocking the newly found lovers from their sex filled stupor looking to see the car pull into their driveway it felt like they left ten years ago now.

“Finally!” Yang called out, groaning and opening the door the second the car came to a complete halt. Closing the door and leaving Summer to sigh and adjust her gaze in the rearview to see the haggard faces of her kids in the back seat, Jaune went rigid, luckily from the angle she could only see them from the chest up, because if she turned around she’d see his still rigid cock buried in his younger sister with his cum dripping out of her sweet freshly creamed snatch.

“Sorry about that guys, looks like it was a rough trip for you two.” Summer’s voice filled with sympathy. 

“It was good, actually.” Ruby smiled brightly, even if her whole body was shaking with a mix of lust and fear. “I got to spend time with Jaune, afterall.” 

“We’ll take all that in tomorrow, just get inside and get some rest.” 

“Alright mom.” Jaune coughed, trying to avoid eye contact with either of his family members at all cost. Honestly he only felt guilty for the fact he didn’t feel guilty at all, he didn’t regret what he did at all, that itself forming a pit in his stomach. 

Ruby opened the door of the car at the same time Summer did, moving the bottom of her swimsuit to hide her bare cunt, semen dripping around the edges of the slim fabric, spilling out down her thigh. Jaune couldn’t keep his eyes off it, at least until Ruby bent over slightly, pushing out her ass for his viewing pleasure, pulling that fabric to the side so he could see a fresh glob of his cum spilling out of her, her eyes dripping with an equal measure of lust, giving him a playful wink before stepping towards the house, trying to correct her clothing as much as she could.

Jaune almost forgot to put his cock away before he got up, still stunned by the slutty little minx his sister turned out to be.

No. His woman, his pet. She was his.

_______________________________________________

The rest of the day was blurr, Jaune had dinner with only the silent mingled words of his family chattering behind a deafening fog that clouded their voices. His food was gone quickly, he hardly remembered eating it, or excusing himself, or laying still clothed on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

His mind was just racing with the memory of Ruby looking back at him, lust in her eyes, fingers in her mouth, tongue slithering between them while drool spilled out over her lower lip, spilling onto the line of cleavage in her small swimsuit. That look in her eyes the second his cock hit her cervix and filled her small frame.

Pants were a bit tight, weren’t they? 

Jaune looked over the expanse of his torso towards the bulge in his jeans. Raising up onto his elbows and leering down at it with a mixture of annoyance and acceptance. He wanted to call Ruby in again, but knew he shouldn’t. 

He didn’t regret what they did at all, but the idea of chasing his little sister, even if she was legal, didn’t sit right with him. She was younger and he was in a position of power over her, there had to be something wrong with that at least.

It would be different if she chose to proposition hi-

A small but frantic knock at his door. “Jaune?”

“Ruby?” There was excitement to his voice, a little shiver running up the length of his spine, electricity over each link in that chain. 

His feet carried him to the door hand against the cool metal knob, turning it and pulling the door open just enough that he could peek around it. Seeing only Ruby looking up at him from the other side of the wooden frame. Eyes not meeting his right away, hand pressed together over her chest in a small nervous pose. 

Then her eyes loomed up, curving over his musculature until they chased the line of his jaws towards his face, making contact with his own. He didn’t need words after that, her eyes spoke of the melting lust dripping down her thigh, the emptiness inside of her, and her heart that he fit into so perfectly, like they had been made for each other. He felt it too, felt that pull towards her ever since the car had pulled up and she pulled off him, like they were parting only temporarily but that his home was pressed against her lithe form and feeling her quiver against every muscle of his chest. 

“Ruby…” His breath was low. 

Her hand pressed against the door pushing into the room and throwing herself against him, face into the crux of his neck, hands pulling at the cloth of his shirt, forcing him down so she could hungrily press her lips against his. Teeth pulling down on his lower lips biting hard until he could taste the coppery sanguine ichor of blood along the edge of his tongue.

“I Don’t want to stop” She mewled against his lips. “I don’t want us to pretend like that didn’t happen, I know we have to hide it but I don’t want to stop~!” Her hands coiled deeper into his shirt gripping it with an even more intense need, desperate for his approval of her lust.

His hands found her hips, pulling her in closer, pressing his body flat against hers with his bulge pressing up against her stomach, she sucked in a harsh breath. 

“I don’t want to stop either.” His lips found hers, a possessive growl escaping from his maw to be devoured hungerily by hers. Jaune nudged the door closed, spinning her around so that her back was towards his bed, not even bothering to lock the door before pushing her down onto the cushions with a little bit of an aggressive edge to his force.

Ruby just gasped at the show of strength, already feeling a renewed dampness between her legs, biting into her lower lip and looking up at the intimidating figure of her brother. 

“Have I been a bad girl, Daddy?” That innocence clinging to her voice only making him harder, the bulge in his pants twitching. “Are you going to punish me?”

Jaune was on top of her in seconds, the only muffled sound of her crying moans, accompanied by the ripping of cloth and whimpered groans of pleasure. Jaune was going to punish her alright, dirty girls like her deserved a red rear, hands around their throat and a pussy full of thick jizz leaking out onto their whorish little faces. They deserved to be marked, made in sleeves, sleeves for him.

_____________________________

Jaune felt better than ever, like he’d run a marathon, the ache of exertion numbing his senses but his brain full of sweet happy chemicals. He looked down at his handiwork, a twitching, limp body of Ruby face down in his pillows, just tilted to the side a little so she could still breath. 

Not to mention the bubbling spittle jizz mix spilling out around her lips, out of her nose as her lazily lidded eyes dizzy and glossed over from the rough treatment barely registered ther oom she was in, if it wasn’t for the stupid cock drunk smile plastered across her face, mumbling around the leaking white cream spilling past her lips, mumbled coy words of being so full and loving every second of it.

Her ass had red handprints layering over each other haphazardly plastered over her plaid supple flesh, her buoyant bubble butt covered in white creamy jizz, with a nice stream leaking out of her sore, well used cunt. Every time her body clenched in the waves of a tortuously endless orgasm another spurt of his seed spilled out from her tight snatch.

His hands ran over the tender smooth cheek of her abused rear, loving the feeling of its soft flesh under his fingers. Giving her a playful swat, a little mewl coming from her cum stained mouth. 

Now he needed a drink, painfully thirsty after hours of panting and heavy, beastial fucking. His throat was raw from growling into her ear, pushing her face into the pillows, fucking her like two dogs in heat, the crux of that fat ass pressed into his pelvis. Rippling orbs of flesh imprinted perfectly into his mind.

Opening the wooden door of his bedroom, testosterone keeping his head high and his shoulders back. Nothing could kill his mood now, he had his beautiful little sister calling him daddy and gobbling down his cock like it was the thing giving her life. Addicted to the feeling of him rutting in and out of her over and over again, dumping load after load into her lithe, sexy body. 

Well there was one thing.

Standing in the hallway, looking at the shirtless, only jean wearing, Jaune leaving a room that smelt like a cheap brothel, the stink of sex and cum leaking out of the opoen doorway, wafting past his sweat covered skin, the barely hidden body of Ruby on his bed clearly in view and there was no secret her eyes had drifted from the unconscious body of her daughter to the lines of Jaune’s chest and arms, drifting over his chisled figure towards his eyes. A lethal gaze leveled at him.

“Jaune!” She growled a low angry voice as to not alert the sleeping Yang or unconscious Ruby. “What the-”

Not even letting her finish, Jaune just made a face like he was annoyed and started to walk past her. Pushing by her not in an aggressive way but in a clear way that showed the difference in their physical strength, just simply moving her back with his body, forcing her to step back from his advance. He flicked on the light to the bathroom, starting to run the water and leaning down to drink straight from the tap.

“Stop ignoring me, do you have anything to say for yourself? How could you..” She trailed off not wanting to say what he’d done. There was a pink to her cheeks Jaune couldn’t help but smirk at. Standing up right and turning off the tap.

He turned around to look at his mother, really taking her in. The way her eyes flickered over the dripping water from his chin, running over the expanse of flat toned muscle, rippling down his body fresh with a sheen of sweat and love juices. “Could I fuck Ruby?” 

“Jaune!” She shouted louder this time. 

“She’s an adult, so am I. She came to my room, not the other way around, I just gave her what she wanted.” He explained flippantly, standing up right and walking closer to the surprisingly small woman, their eyes level even if he was just a little bit taller than her, he felt like a giant compared to her right now, like he loomed over her, a shadow of death that was a tower to her ant hill. 

“You- She’s you’re sister!”

“And you’re my mother but that hasn’t stopped you from staring now has it?” His voice was a low drawl, something dark creeping into his tone, like a threat, or a promise. Her eyes went wide, red creeping even deeper into her cheeks, just confirming his suspicions. “So you were looking? At your own son, what were you thinking about?”

“Jaune, what has gotten into you?” Her tone wavered, a little fear creeping into the authoritative tone, trying to still chastise him but clearing having a hard time keeping her thoughts chaste. “You’re acting like a per-”

“Are you mad it was her and not you?” 

“Jaune!” This time her voice got loud enough that she immediately covered her mouth, realizing why she was trying to be quiet to begin with. Jaune just laughed, that all the confirmation he needed. His hand coming up to the hand covering her mouth, grabbing onto the wrist and pulling it above her head, forcing her to stretch and expose her soft underbelly to him.

“Jaune what are you doing?” She tried to protest but her voice was getting weaker and her body resisting against him less and less, hell her back even arched towards him, exposing her neck and closing her eyes, giving herself up to him even in just subconscious movements. Such a good submissive bitch, a dog ready to be trained by him.

“I’m just proving a point.” Taking his other hand and rubbing over her thighs, pushing his fingers into her flesh, turning her around and pushing her against the cold tile of the bathroom wall. Hands groping over the supple swells of her flesh mimicking the movements he;d made earlier to rub the suntan lotion into her skin. It felt like a thousand years ago now but his hands remembered the water he skin, her soft supple skin felt under his fingers, how horny he;d gotten groping her tender fatty flesh. 

“Are you going to tell me this isn’t sexual? That my hands running over her thighs..” His hand running up and grabbing on the ample swell of her ass, her childbearing hips holding up a perfect wife cherry shaped bubblebutt. “Your fat, slutty ass? Digging into your skin?” His hands roamed around the front of her, over her stomach, up towards the v-neck of her t-shirt. Grabbing onto the hem and pulling down with enough force that he ripped open the fabric, her long line of deep cleavage on full display, pale titflesh spilling out around the tight fitted simple tan coloured bra. “Or how this bra covers more than that whorish little swimsuit did? How you wanted me to look at this mature, sexy body? To lust over you?”

“I- Didn’t.. You.. it’s just a- a swimsuit. I didn’t-” She stammered, breaths heavy, a deep red blush over her face in the dim Yellow light of the small bathroom he’d been jerking off in at the start of this crazy adventure. 

“You’re upset I was fucking Ruby instead of you, not that I was stuffing my cock into your little girl, isn’t that right?” His words right into her ear, teeth dragging across the sensitive lobe. “You saw me dump a load into her and you got angry, not because of what was happening but because it was happening to her instead of you, right?”

“N-no” She protested weakly, her knees shaking against his. Feeling his press against the inside of her thighs to push her legs apart. “I-You shouldn’t be… Sleeping with-”

“With someone other than you?” Flipping her around his hands moved in a flurry across her body, hand pushing her hard against the tiled wall, his other hand grabbing onto the hem of her bra pulling down and away from her in a harsh motion, snapping the back of it so the article just hangs loosely from her frame, tits barely peeking out from around the ill fitted cups. 

He pushed back flat against the tiles lifting her off the ground, a certain amount of fear lingering in her pupils even as lust started to swell. He was really strong, she was realizing, dangerously strong. Somehow that turned her on even more, that threat of harm, that danger lingering behind every one of his movements, a promise of blissfully sweet pain. 

When his hand left her, she melted, down onto her knees in front of him, shaking, taking in ragged breath not realizing she’d been holding her breath the whole time until now.

“You keep saying now but you’re just really in heat for your son’s cock aren’t you?” He growled, his hands running through the locks of her hair, pulling a handful of it into his palm and roughly pushing her head down to look at her weak knees she couldn’t keep control of anymore. She wanted to argue, to yell at him that she was his mother and he couldn’t treat her like this, but she couldn’t even muster the courage to lie to him anymore.

There was the sound of a zipper, her heart forming a deep little pit in it, her eyes wide. She felt him pulling on her hair forcing her face up to look directly at the hard length of cockmeat dangling between his legs. That smell, gods that manly smell she’d been itching for, craving in her daydreams when she’d picture sucking Jaune’s cock. When she’d in a horny lust asked him to put lotion on her just to see his cock get hard in his boxers. When she’d even thought about reaching out and grabbing it in the fog of lust.

“J-Jaune, thats…”

“My cock, you can say it, now you can tell me to put it away, or put it in your mouth.” An obviously weighted ultimatum, she should have told him that she wasn’t interested and yelled at him for this stunt he was pulling.

But she’d be lying if she didn’t want it, some deep submissive want stronger than anything she’d ever felt in her life.

The tip pressed against her nose, pushing it up and driving that heavily musk, mixed of sex and heavy, pugent cum, up into her nostrils, clouding ehr head with that familiar scented fog of lust, coiling in her brain. Her mouth instinctively opened, watching a droplet of pre seeping out of the crown and along the hard rod of rigid cockmeat. Her tongue reached out before her brain could react, dragging it over his length, tasting that cocktail of his seed and her daughter’s juices along his shaft. 

“I… Might..” She muttered, tasting that sweet nectar filling her mouth, even just a drop so thick, she swore she’d get pregnant just from him putting it in, so fertile, so dense. “Indulge…” When Jaune got a smirk on his face. “Once.” 

Her stern tone didn’t seem to faze him, he looked at her with that same self assured grin. Why did that send a thrill up her spine?

She got an equally coy smile on her face, seeming to relax in the mindless indulgence even if nerves kept her lips crooked. Stroking up and down Jaune’s length she couldn’t get the idea of their relationship out of her head, she shouldn’t be doing this, it was crazy, insane, But she’d be lying if it wasn’t a dream come true.

“Seems like you got nice and hard for me, might be that you got hot and bothered putting that lotion on me?” Summer smirked, planting her lips on the underside of his shaft, wet hot kisses lingering in soft plush connections.

Jaune had to admit his eyes had lingered on her a lot longer than a son ever should, that he had lusted after the wide mature figure of his mother for a while now, just like he’d found a new flame in the younger lithe body of his sister. Though now he was hardly thinking of Ruby, feeling the warm wrap of her lips around the head of his cock, pushing those plump red cocksuckers apart by forcing the head of his fuck meat between them so he could feel every inch of her wet spit covered entrance. 

“Ah fuck.” Jaune groaned, feeling the velvety surface of her tongue roll under him like a red carpet, tip of that tongue carving lines into the underside of the rod stretching her lips open.

“Language.” Summer chided with a playful note, obviously seeing the irony in chastising him while his cock was two inches along the soft drooly expanse of her tongue. Finding that the taste of his sex covered length a tangy dirge of picking flavours that made her mouth water like a begging dog. “Mmmmm~” She let her moan roll over the length of cock in her maw.

Getting down inch after inch she took him like a pro, farther than Ruby’s tight little throat could at first that was for sure. But even Summer had her limits, feeling it against the back of her throat and wrenching on the tip of his manhood, throat clenching down in it’s delightful tightness. She pulled her head back, pulling off the length with one hand wrapped around it’s heft girth to keep it level while she looked up at her son, tendrils of saliva connecting her mouth to his shaft. 

“You’re so big, I never knew you were sooo..” Her eyebrows raised like the compliment was evident, kissing the side of his length just under the ridge of his crown. Tongue dragging just under the crux to the most sensitive least touched area of his fuck stick. “And it’s not just your….”

She trailed off, her hand not wrapped around his length trailing down under, between his legs to scoop under the heavy swinging balls between his legs, still full of churching hot spunk even after hours of intense rutting with Ruby. Rolling those heavy balls between her fingers. “So full~” she mused. “You want to empty those heavy balls all over my face?” 

Kissing the tip, rolling her tongue in circles around the crown just to draw those little pleasured whimpers of teasing the most sensitive part of his length. “Or all over my butt? Or my back? What about-” She paused to push her elbows together showing that deep, sexy line of pale cleavage like two mountains pressed together. “All over my big fun bags?” 

“Fuck, Mom, thats-” He tried to finish but his words disappeared into low growling grunts of desire.

Summer didn’t let up, taking him back into her mouth, bobbing her head in fast quick paces, careful of the wall behind her head. She twisted her skull from side to side so that her plush lips and slick dexterous tongue traced every inch of his length in rotating lavished adoration. Going hard right from the start, stroking his length with one hand while her other massaged and groped those heavy set balls dangling between his powerful thighs. All the while making sure he could see the sway and tremble of her massive tits rocking back and forth from her aggressive motions. 

Come on baby, cum for me, she wanted to scream for him, to let him let loose a terrifying surge of jizz down her throat. Her late husband had been such a quick shot, so easy to get off like this. If Jaune was anything like his father he’d have another round in him at least. But then again this size was nothing like her ex husband, maybe double his length and an extra inch thicker. She couldn’t help but compare them and feel her loins begging for the stiff fuck meat to fill every noock and cranny of her dripping, needy cunny.

He just kept holding pace though, letting her work without even the slightly indication he was close. Summer got a little nervous, her jaw was already tired. Tongue running out of interesting movements. W-was she not good enough for him?

No she was a mature, self assured woman, she could make a young man like him cum, easy. She wasn’t out of practice, she was.. Just warming up.

Spit and pre spilled out past her lips, around the corner of her mouth and clinging to his shaft every time she pulled back. Bubbling gunk forming at the edges of her lips in a messy smear of lipstick and drool spilling up from her gagging on that massive log of cockmeat. It dripped down her chin, pooling at the slightly farther than halfway point of his manhood, getting smeared all over the silken skin of his bitch breaker by her slender hand, the utter mess of her spit pooling in her cleavage, spilling onto her jeans, the tiled floor. A disastrous mess she’d have to clean up later… or get her face smeared into, whichever came first.

Getting an extra healthy glob of throat slime from pushing his length an extra inch down her gullet she made a perfect messy lube, smearing it over his length with her free hand, only applying the lightest greater pressure to his sack to give him the impression of milking those heavy balls.

“Speaking of these lovely ladies…” Summer moved her slime caked hand to the hem of her torn open shirt, pulling it lower and tucking it under the heft fat of her milkers. Pulling off what remained of her ruined bra, revealing the perfect pale mounds of titflesh with only the slightest blemish of a few dimples, Jaune couldn’t help but think that made her look even sexier. Her hard pert nipples sticking out in a low pink, near red, against the perfectly white pale flesh, the cutting tan line of her bathing suit evident along her sunkissed to pitch white skin. “How about you get your first, and best titty fuck?”

That might have been the first time he’d ever heard her swear. Not that he was complaining.

With her help he fitted the turgid length of his meat into the valley of milky titflesh, watching them wrap around and completely covering the majority of his pole, with only the head of his tip poking against the underside of her chin. It was so big even her massive, motherly tits couldn’t hide the sheer size of her monstrous cock.

From there it was a Team effort, her hand pushing those heavy tits together to add just the perfect amount of pressure around the slick soft velvety skin wrapped around him. While at the same time she rose her chest up and down, rather than just working her tits, her entire body stroked along his length so that the rigid pole of fuck meat didn’t slip out between the tight case of perfect cleavage. While Jaune on the other hand started to buck his hips, up and down into the mountainous valley, the near no resistance mixed with the slick feeling of encased softness massaging every inch of him all at once. 

The best part about it was how into it Summer was getting, breathing heavy like she was getting off to the act of pleasuring her son. Maybe their whole family was just horribly fucked and needed this taboo release. Maybe they just needed to fuck each other, they seemed to love it more than anything and the idea of doing anything else seemed like a distant annoying nag that he pushed away with all of his aggression.

Her tongue lapped out down so that when his cock popped out the top of her lovely deep line of cleavage, it ran over the velvety carpet of taste buds, leaking salivation down into the pooling mix of precum and spit lathering the top of her swaying, rippling tits. Each impact of his hips against the bottom of her fat cow tits made them bounce and jiggle like they were water balloons just painted really well.

Then she started to grind them in tandem, one up and one down, then switching them, working his cock like she was trying to sharpen it to a point, all the while moving the position of her hands along the pressured fat of her chest. She was very confident in her tit-job, she’d made sure she was the best anyone had ever had, that she didn’t even need to really touch a cock to make it cum, she didn’t need to debase herself to suck someone’s cock, or learn how to ride. She just needed to make them cum all over her tits and then she’d get the best fucking off her life, they’d put in twice the effort when she rocked their world with her massive milkers.

Jaune was different though, not only was he lasting, but she felt horrible for only knowing how to get him off with her tits. She was worried, she needed to get better at blowjobs, so she could make him feel good. What if he wanted her to ride him? Would she even be good??? 

She doubled her efforts into jerking him off with her tits, to massage that powerful torrent of jizz out of his length. What if Ruby was better than her? Why Was she even thinking about this?? She was only doing this once… Okay maybe twice just to prove she c- Who was she kidding? She was hopelessly in love with his cock and couldn’t live without it’s scent all over her sad, slutty body. So she needed to prove herself, get better at making her son, her master, feel good. That was what her body was for afterall, she realized, made to make him happy, to be a good little cum dump for her son.

“Fuck I’m close Summer!” 

She flinched, unsure about what to do, just working her tits and leaning down to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, she wanted to drink it, mostly because she really, really wanted it down her gullet. But also because she couldn’t afford to make a mess, what if yang came in while she was cleaning it up?

“No fucking way!” Jaune growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back so that her lips pulled off his length. Summer tried to protest but the first rope of heavy, jelly thick spunk launched forward up into the air between her eyes, it landed at the top of her crown, draping over her face, between her eyes and in her hair. After that it was just a splattering, rope after rope covering her features until there was a thick layer of spunk covering the mountainous tops of her tits and the entire underside of her chin.

It wasn’t just that though, there were ropes that shot over her head or off to the side as she pulled back, flinching from the powerful bursts of white creamy hunk juice splattering her. The bathroom a terrible mess of musky fuck seed. “Oh shit!” She growled, low and bassy.

“J-jaune, that was~” A mess, terrible, marking her like this was. “So hot, holy shit….” Biting into her lip she got a little bit of that spunk in her mouth, tasting its salty, manly flavour, filling her mouth like an aphrodisiac, an instant heat burning through the fabric of her panties. Gods she wanted that inside her, wanted to get knocked up by that fertile load.

“Fuck Daddy~” She mewled. “That was so good..” Her hand reaching out to start stroking his half hard length.

“Mmm fuck that’s good.” He moaned, fingers still curled around her hair, looking at the mess of spunk all over her perfect pale skin. “I’ve got plans for you, mom.”

“Yeah, Baby?”

“I’m going to tie you up next to ruby and fuck you until you’re dripping just like her.” Summer wished that she wasn’t more turned on by the idea of fucking right next to ruby even if the idea terrified her to no end.

“W-wai-”

“Then I’m going to wake her up and push her over so that I’m spearing her still steamy full cunt right in front of your face, I’ll make sure it drips onto you so I make a mess of that pretty face of yours.”

He thinks I’m pretty? Wait that wasn’t the point.

“Ja-” His face made her realise that he might be Jaune ini public but between them he was- “D-daddy, I- In front of Ruby?”

His fingers curled under her chin, thumb against her tongue, she idly closed her lips around it, closing her eyes and sucking on the digit in her maw, Both of the still breathing heavy from the excursion. “Dogs don’t get to say no, you understand? Bark if you understand.”

“Daddy I-” Gods she should just stop pretending she didn’t love it, that she for some reason at this point, practically wagging a tail she didn’t have in eagerness for this dark torment. “A-arf!”

“Good girl” His hand slipped out of her mouth, pratting her on the head, before he grabbed a handful of her long black locks, pulling her, mostly naked on all fours, back towards his room. “A very, very good girl.” 

end


End file.
